A problem in using drop wires to detect breakage of strands of yarn in a warp stop motion assembly is that yarn may be degraded as it passes through the eyelet of the drop wire. Degradation is caused by friction between the eyelet and moving yarn. It is also important that a thin blade type drop wire be sturdy enough to withstand repeated movements and handling without becoming deformed. If the drop wire becomes deformed its effectiveness in a stop motion assembly may become diminished or may be completely eliminated. It can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a drop wire wherein friction between the eyelet of the drop wire and yarn is decreased. It can also be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a blade type drop wire that is sturdy enough to withstand repeated movement and handling.